Karma, Good Samaritan
by angeljade7
Summary: Klaus never did good deeds. He was the furthest thing from a good Samaritan until he met Caroline...


Karma, Good Samaritan ?

Hey all future potential readers, this is my first ever post so I am super nervous. I saw this on a prompt on tumblr from the tourguidebarbie and i thought a little humorous scene would be nice to write. I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals writing entirely for fun. Hope you enjoy.

He was Klaus Mikaelson. He didn't do good deeds, he was the furthest thing from a good Samaritan. But, some idiot had taken his jacket in place of their own, and left their wallet inside. He wouldn't have bothered to return the wallet at all, after all who the hell actually did that outside of the movies. But, the jacket didn't fit right-it was too big in the shoulders and arms. Probably belonged to some empty minded jock. Some empty minded jock who was apparently well off judging by the contents of the wallet. Who carried around that much cash anyway? It was as if this Stefan Salvatore were practically begging to be mugged. Ahh, yes and the name. Stefan Salvatore. Even his name was pretentious. And his hair. It was ridiculously large, reminiscent of fashion long turned obsolete. But he did like that jacket. Bekah had always had good taste, sisterly nagging put aside. So, here he was about to do his one good deed of the year. No deception in sight, no higher purpose. Elijah would likely have a anyersium if he would see him now. The house was absolutely enormous. It resembled a boarding house from times past. How utterly horrid and tasteless. If you are going to flaunt your finances, at least do it in style. He knocked on the door impatiently. Honestly, how long does it take to open a bloody door. He knew this Stefan Salvatore was home, his car was in the driveway. Some people were completely manner less. He knocked once more. Suddenly, the door flew open and a fury of blonde curls nearly crashed into him. "Listen buddy, I do not care if you are the pope himself or maybe Obama, when someone doesn't answer the door within the first ten seconds, it is common courtesy to recognize that person does not want to see you. Or maybe anyone. Maybe that person just wants to watch Game Of Thrones in peace. So, seriously, take a hint and leave." Rant over, the person stepped back and finally cleared away the mass of hair obscuring their face. She was absolutely gorgeous. Deep blue eyes, reminiscent of the ocean, pale ivory skin and shiny pink lips now parted in surprise as she made eye contact. A blush began to rise on her cheeks, only enhancing her loveliness. She was remarkably beautiful. Oddly, she reminded him of an angel, seemingly surrounded by light. Yes, a furious little blonde angel. Looking down, her body, though mostly hidden under loose sweatpants, seemed petite yet curvy, enticing him to see her fully. In short, she was glorious. "Eyes up here buddy" she interrupted his musings angrily. "Who are you? What do you want?" she continued. "Apologies love, I must have the wrong house. I'm looking for a Stefan Salvatore." He stated neutrally, although inwardly elated. "You are at the right house. Stefan is my brother." She returned suspiciously. His heart lightened. He had known this was the correct address, and now he knew she was not dating this Stefan Salvatore. This day was turning out to be rather positive, in hindsight. "Excellent love, I have his coat and wallet as he took my jacket by mistake the other night at the Grill. ". She narrowed her eyes in thought, her brow furrowing and her teeth chewing on her lower lip. She looked absolutely adorable, he thought fondly. "Ahh, yes, he mentioned his wallet was missing. He said he would go look for it tonight.`` "Well I suppose he's in luck, sweetheart. Here are his items, unharmed as promised." He returned, handing her the items easily. Her eyes remained watching him while she rifled through the wallet. "I promise love, everything is there. " There was no verbal response, just a suspicion filled glare as she resumed her search. He maintained his careful appraisal of her meanwhile. He wanted to commit her to memory and later to paper. Detailed study would ensure all the minute components would transfer to paper. Her cheeks once again flushed with colour as she hesitantly looked up at him. "Yes love?" he asked curious to the reason for her blush. He wanted to see her blush many times in the future, hopefully in his presence. "Ahem, so it seems you weren't lying and I...uh...I'm sorry for not trusting you" she stuttered determinately ignoring the growing flush in her face as she made eye contact. "Not to worry love I think we got off on the wrong foot. I apologize for my incessant knocking." He responded grinning unabashedly at her ever increasing flush and looking completely unrepentant. "Its Caroline." She said suddenly, reaching out a hand. "My name is Caroline if we are starting over." Caroline. What a beautiful name. Entirely befitting her seemingly light filled self, he reflected internally. "Caroline, my name is Klaus Mikaelson, and I am absolutely delighted to make your acquaintance." I responded, pulling her hand up to bestow a kiss. The blush returned, making me smirk inwardly at my victory. "So Caroline, do you by any chance have my jacket? I am rather fond of it." Praying she didn't so I would have a chance to return. "Stefan has it with him, so maybe you can come pick it up tomorrow?" she responded instantly, seemingly eager for my return. "In fact why don't I give you my number so you can ask for the appropriate time to return and collect your jacket?" she continued quickly. I smirked inwardly. Gone was the shy blushing girl in place was a feisty woman. I looked forward to discovering the various aspects of her personality. And discover I would. I did so love the chase and Caroline intrigued me more than most. "Oh absolutely Caroline " I responded smoothly handing over my cell, watching as she keyed in her number. After a moment, she returned it and looked up with a sunny smile. "So I'll see you shortly for jacket pickup?" she questioned. "Absolutely, name the time and place darling." I stated with a smirk. As I turned and descended the porch steps, I couldn't help but wonder if this meeting was the result of good karma from my Good Samaritan deed. Perhaps I will do good deeds more frequently in the future. It seems they are indeed fulfilling.


End file.
